nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Misha Devi
Misha Devi is a female human cleric and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Misha Devi was a cleric of Guya in the town of Redwyne. Like the rest of the church of Guya she was mentally enslaved by the Naga Explicitica Defilus and served Kanar through her. She was eventually freed of the enslavement by the Joined of Vesper and helped evacuate Redwyne and defend Camur during the War of Alliance. Background Misha was born in Redwyne and was orphaned at an early age. She was frequently cared for at by the clerics of Guya in town, and the head of the church, Abramo, took her under his wing. She ultimately grew up to become a cleric of Guya herself and as Abramo grew older helped with many of the duties there. History in 1158 Redwyne began to fall under the mental control of a Naga Explicitica Defilus who was trying to weaken and control the town ahead of an invasion. Misha was one of the first targets and the evil creature was able to dominate her mind. After this she began to worship her as the "Reptile God" though his divine spells were actually provided by her god, Kanar. Under the Naga's control she assisted her in slowly kidnapping the other townsfolk and bringing them before her to be likewise controlled, or killed as a sacrificed if they resisted her mental compulsions. Encounter with the Joined of Vesper Eventually the Joined of Vesper came to Redwyne and defended themselves when the controlled townspeople attempted to kidnap them to take before the Naga. Misha was part of the posse gathered by the town constable to arrest the Joined after the Massacre at the Golden Grain Inn. The posse was scattered by the might of the Joined but Abramo had captured Raskin Daggermaw, whom Misha had charmed. Misha followed the two to the Temple of Guya to rally the bugbears that had come under the sway of the Naga and resided there. Aided by several skeletons that she and Abramo had created they hunkered down and waited for the Joined to come to rescue Raskin. During the fight that ensued Misha was able to charm Zenga, which led to a deadly bit of infighting among the Joined of Vesper, but she was ultimately still beaten unconscious and taken prisoner by them. She was bound and taken back to the farmhouse the Joined were using as a headquarters in town. The Joined traveled to the Naga's lair and slew her, freeing Misha from the creature's control. Misha felt awful for the acts she committed while controlled and has lost her connection to Guya. Fall of Redwyne On the 18th of Lion, 1159, a large army of bullywugs and lizard folk invaded southern Rupmon, their first target was Redwyne. Explicitica Defilus' plot had intended to weaken the town, but this backfired as the populace had been freed by the Joined of Vesper, and the warriors gathered and controlled by the Naga were mostly in Redwyne when the invasion occurred. Even still, Redwyne had no chance to stand, and most of the populace was evacuated to Camur, the nearest castle. Misha assisted with the evacuation and did her best to care keep morale high and get the people to Camur. Battle of Camur Once in Camur, Misha continued to help the populace as best she could with whatever they needed. During the Battle of Camur she did her best to help the wounded, even though she was bereft of the divine powers Guya once granted her. Personality and Abilities Before being controlled by Explicitica Defilus Misha was a caring and kind woman, happy to help the people of Redwyne however she could. Since being feed she has felt nothing but remorse, horror and shame at what she had done under the monster's influence. When she was in the good graces of Guya (and later the "Reptile God") Misha was able to perform divine magic up to the third circle of power. She is also skilled with some weapons and armor. She also has strong knowledge of healing techniques and a keen grasp on religious lore. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs